


jealousy, turning saints into the sea.

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous!Dan, M/M, phimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: because it’s one thing to feel jealousy, it’s another thing for someone to know you’re jealous.prompt: a combination of two prompts sent about dan being jealous.





	jealousy, turning saints into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> i got two prompts for this, one was about jimmy (if anyone remembers the 4:01 show, that was the context) and another one was just someone asking for a jealous dan fic. i just combined the two.

Dan knows that he’s a jealous person. He’s known this for quite sometime and he tries very hard to not let it get to him because the feeling is _ugly_ and it festers and he doesn’t think it shows but the boy has his heart on his sleeve a lot of the time. When Jimmy interviews them it’s awkward for _him_ , he can blame it on not being too comfortable on camera, he can blame it on new people that he hasn’t had the chance to get fully acquainted with yet -- honestly it could be a lot of things that he could blame it on, but he’s watching as Jimmy and Phil seem to find that good connection with each other, and Dan will add things that he thinks is interesting and he can say the right things to get a laugh, but he finds himself watching Jimmy watch Phil. 

_And it’s fine._

And it’s fine when they finish, it’s fine when Jimmy goes in to hug Phil, maybe a second longer than Dan would like, and then he hugs Dan, too. Phil walks Jimmy to the door, says goodbye to him and that _they’ll have to hang out soon, because it was fun._

Dan doesn’t deal with jealousy very well. 

He can remember the last time he was jealous, it wasn’t too long ago, it had been when they were out to dinner together, just the two of them. There had been a female waitress that had talked to Phil any chance that she had got, making sure his glass was refilled, flirting with him very openly and Dan didn’t understand if Phil wasn’t reacting to it because he didn’t know or because he didn’t care. Either way Dan had been tempted to reach out and grab Phil’s hand just to let her know that he wasn’t into her. It had been a tempting thought, but he shook it off, ordering another wine and and trapping Phil’s feet in between his underneath the table. It had made Phil look at him suspiciously but he played along. 

And then when she asked how their food was, Dan had answered, “Oh it was great. _We_ come here a lot.” Drawing the ‘ _we_ ’ out as best as he could, handing her his card with a pseudo-polite smile. 

She had grabbed the card from him and quickly rushed off and Phil was staring at him a bit amused, and he was still watching him when he finished the last of his wine. After Dan signed the receipt he had gotten his coat on and placed a hand on Phil’s back to lead him out. 

They had walked in silence on the way back home, Dan beating himself up internally for how he acted but it was just like another part of him had taken over when he was jealous. It was an awful fucking feeling but he felt it so intensely; he couldn’t scream it out that Phil was his person, but he could sure show it. 

Phil is giving Dan the same look that he had given him that night, slightly amused, but with a hint of concern. Dan is picking up the astronaut ice cream package that was left, taking another bite of the remaining piece and spitting it out into the package.

“That’s shit,” he muttered under his breath, walking passed Phil who followed him to the kitchen. 

“Are you alright?” Phil had his arms crossed, leaning against the glass door looking at Dan with a soft expression. 

“I’m wonderful, Phil.” Dan said with a small sigh. 

“Are you?” (He wasn’t.) 

Dan was trying to be a better person, because a lot of the time he ran so hot he didn’t know what to do with it, and he knows that it was a lot of things -- Dan had never been good at telling people how he really felt, and chose to just hold it in because he didn’t want to bother anyone, and he _knows_ he can tell Phil how he felt _but_ it was partially about him so he had to either swallow his pride and just tell him or he had to get over it. 

Dan bit the inside of his cheek. “No.” In the grand scheme of things, Dan thinks, this wasn’t that big of a deal, but right now it felt like it. 

Phil smiles walking over to Dan and wrapping his arms around him. 

Dan wants to be petty, but that never really works for him. He rolls his eyes because he’s about to give in. He hugs Phil back who seems very pleased because he makes a nice humming sound against Dan’s chest. 

“Did you know you’re my favourite person?” Phil says, pressing a kiss to Dan’s collarbone and then his cheek. 

“Huh, really?” Dan feels his cheeks heat up, because it’s one thing to feel jealousy, it’s another thing for someone to know you’re jealous and remind you that you still mean something to them and that hasn’t changed. Dan feels a bit embarrassed with himself for overreacting, but Phil never judged him for the way that he felt things. 

“Yeah.” Phil says quietly, tugging at Dan’s hair, and moving bits of his fringe out of the way. 

Dan wants to say, _I’m sorry for feeling jealous all the time, and I’m sorry for overreacting about things that I can control, and for overreacting about the things that I can’t._

What Dan does say, “So, you’re not leaving me for a beautiful boy with blue eyes?”

Phil laughs, shaking his head, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Not today. I think I’ll keep you around a little longer. I like you too much.” 

That’s enough for Dan, who laughs at Phil’s reply, but holds him a little bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**


End file.
